April 16, 2019 Smackdown results
The April 16, 2019 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on April 16, 2019 at the Bell Centre in Montreal, Quebec, Canada. This was the second night of the 2019 WWE Superstar Shake-up. Summary In his backyard of Montreal, Kevin Owens kicked off SmackDown LIVE's portion of the Superstar Shake-up by hosting “The Kevin Owens Show” with guests WWE Champion Kofi Kingston and Xavier Woods of The New Day. KO spoke passionately in front of his country people, speaking in their native tongue of French-Canadian to say that tonight was his WrestleMania before welcoming Kingston & Woods (Big E is recovering from injuries sustained last week). Owens was incredibly congratulatory of all Kingston has accomplished in recent months, leading a massive ovation from the WWE Universe in Montreal's Belle Center. Following Woods having a mini-panic attack over the Superstar Shake-up really cutting into his UpUpDownDown roster, Owens tossed around the idea that he (Big O) should be the newest honorary member of The New Day. Owens proved that he had the hip techniques to join the ranks, and with the WWE Universe fully in support, Big O was bestowed with a New Day crop top and a Unicorn bandana, confirming his status as the newest member of The New Day. Watching on were Rusev and Shinsuke Nakamura, who were scheduled to have a tag team match against Kingston & Woods tonight. However, also seeing this jovialness in disgust was Cesaro, who suggested that tonight's bout should now be a Six-Man Tag Team Match. New alignment for The New Day and, seemingly, new challenges too. SmackDown LIVE's first acquisition in the Superstar Shake-up was Intercontinental Champion Finn Bálor, and he wasted no time getting right into the mix on the blue brand by facing off against Ali in non-title action. The two Superstars pushed the pace from the jump, keeping the WWE Universe on their toes with an incredible array of offense. In the clutch, Ali appeared to have The Extraordinary Man reeling when he connected with a dazzling top-rope hurricanrana, but Bálor dodged Ali's 054, nailed a running dropkick and clinched the win with the Coup De Grace. Finn and Ali shook hands after the bout in a display of mutual respect. What's next for Finn after bringing the Intercontinental Championship to the blue brand? In her first appearance since WrestleMania, Charlotte Flair returned to SmackDown LIVE to face off against this year's WrestleMania Women's Battle Royal winner, Carmella. The Queen looked supremely confident in the early goings, but she was quickly reminded of Carmella's past success against her when Princess Mella dropped her with two pinpoint kicks to the jaw. The Princess of Staten Island took Flair to her limits with an array of hard-hitting strikes. However, Charlotte regained control and trapped her opponent in the Figure-Eight for an emphatic submission victory. R-Truth tended to Carmella after the contest, but Lars Sullivan soon hit the scene and stalked to the ring. Likely sensing that Lars was there for a fight, Truth got right in the face of The Freak, and the two Superstars began trading haymakers. The monstrous Sullivan soon got the upper hand and dropped Truth with a ring-rattling Freak Accident. In a frightening moment, Sullivan turned his attention to the downed Carmella, but Princess Mella slowly slipped out of the squared circle unscathed as Sullivan once again leveled Truth with a running sit-out powerbomb, undoubtedly putting his fellow Superstars on notice. Raw and SmackDown Women's Champion Becky Lynch hit the scene on SmackDown LIVE, and before she could get too deep into her sentiments about wanting to slap heads on both brands, SmackDown LIVE's newest Superstars Ember Moon and Bayley interrupted with clear intentions: To take titles off of Becky's shoulders. WWE Women's Tag Team Champions The IIconics then interrupted with reminders for Bayley and Ember – despite their intentions, they currently had no titles. Paige hit the scene to announce SmackDown LIVE's newest tag team, but before she could, Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville interrupted and suggested that Absolution was reforming. Instead, however, Paige revealed that her new team would consist of Asuka and NXT sensation Kairi Sane. The two wasted no time making an impact, rushing to the ring and, alongside Ember and Bayley, clearing the squared circle of Mandy, Sonya and The IIconics. Welcome to the future. In lieu of the massive brawl from moments prior, Asuka & Kairi Sane teamed with Bayley and Ember Moon to square off against The IIconics and Fire & Desire on SmackDown LIVE. Asuka & Kairi showed off instant chemistry, stringing together impressive double-team offense that had their opposition reeling. Bayley and Ember Moon chipped in with some high-risk offense that put their squad firmly in control. The IIconics, Mandy and Sonya would not go quietly, but after a furious sequence, Asuka downed Royce with a Reverse DDT, setting up Kairi to connect with her breathtaking Insane Elbow for the victory. After WWE Champion Kofi Kingston & Xavier Woods gave Kevin Owens, err “Big O,” a crash course on how to properly introduce The New Day out to the ring, the newly configured group took on the imposing crew of Cesaro, Shinsuke Nakamura & Rusev on SmackDown LIVE. The New Day wasted no time initiating “Big O” by having him join in on their patented Unicorn Stampede, which was followed by Owens’ signature cannonball splash into the corner. It wasn't all smooth sailing for The New Day though, as Cesaro, Nakamura & Rusev isolated Woods. Woods battled back, allowing Kingston and Owens to get into the action. The WWE Champion and “Big O” worked in tandem, allowing The New Day to score the victory when The Dreadlocked Dynamo connected with the Trouble in Paradise and Owens to hit the Stunner for a positively awesome victory. Mr. McMahon promised the biggest acquisition in SmackDown LIVE history, and The Chairman delivered ... Elias. Elias promised that the blue brand would become the “Temple of Elias” as he prepared to deliver his first performance on SmackDown LIVE. But before he could get even a few chords in, Roman Reigns arrived, dropped Elias with a Superman Punch, dropped Mr. McMahon with a Superman Punch and then declared that SmackDown LIVE wasn't the “Temple of Elias,” but his new yard! Roman put the exclamation point on his blue brand arrival by Spearing Elias, leaving everyone laying and making a major statement: The Big Dog had arrived on SmackDown LIVE, and it was never going to be the same. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Heavy Machinery (Otis & Tucker) defeated Karl Anderson & Luke Gallows *Finn Bálor defeated Ali (10:33) *Charlotte Flair defeated Carmella (w/ R-Truth) (9:04) *Bayley, Ember Moon, Asuka & Kairi Sane (w/ Paige) defeated Mandy Rose, Sonya Deville & The IIconics (Peyton Royce & Billie Kay) (8:49) *Kevin Owens, Xavier Woods & Kofi Kingston defeated Cesaro, Shinsuke Nakamura & Rusev (w/ Lana) (12:32) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery The New Day on The Kevin Owens Show 4-16-19 SD 1.jpg 4-16-19 SD 2.jpg 4-16-19 SD 3.jpg 4-16-19 SD 4.jpg 4-16-19 SD 5.jpg 4-16-19 SD 6.jpg Finn Balor vs. Ali 4-16-19 SD 7.jpg 4-16-19 SD 8.jpg 4-16-19 SD 9.jpg 4-16-19 SD 10.jpg 4-16-19 SD 11.jpg 4-16-19 SD 12.jpg Charlotte Flair vs. Carmella 4-16-19 SD 13.jpg 4-16-19 SD 14.jpg 4-16-19 SD 15.jpg 4-16-19 SD 16.jpg 4-16-19 SD 17.jpg 4-16-19 SD 18.jpg Paige reveals newest tag team 4-16-19 SD 19.jpg 4-16-19 SD 20.jpg 4-16-19 SD 21.jpg 4-16-19 SD 22.jpg 4-16-19 SD 23.jpg 4-16-19 SD 24.jpg Asuka, Kairi Sane, Ember Moon & Bayley vs. The IIconics, Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville 4-16-19 SD 25.jpg 4-16-19 SD 26.jpg 4-16-19 SD 27.jpg 4-16-19 SD 28.jpg 4-16-19 SD 29.jpg 4-16-19 SD 30.jpg 4-16-19 SD 31.jpg 4-16-19 SD 32.jpg Kofi Kingston, Xavier Woods & Kevin Owens vs. Cesaro, Shinsuke Nakamura & Rusev 4-16-19 SD 33.jpg 4-16-19 SD 34.jpg 4-16-19 SD 35.jpg 4-16-19 SD 36.jpg 4-16-19 SD 37.jpg 4-16-19 SD 38.jpg Mr. McMahon reveals SD acquisition 4-16-19 SD 39.jpg 4-16-19 SD 40.jpg 4-16-19 SD 41.jpg 4-16-19 SD 42.jpg 4-16-19 SD 43.jpg 4-16-19 SD 44.jpg 4-16-19 SD 45.jpg 4-16-19 SD 46.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown Live #1026 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #1026 at WWE.com * Smackdown #1026 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events Category:WWE Smackdown results